


My Protection

by littledanette



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Warning: Attempted rape, angst with happy ending, beej x reader, beetlejuice x reader - Freeform, beetlejuice x you, protective Beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledanette/pseuds/littledanette
Summary: After a night out, you decide to walk back home alone and end up with some unwanted company. Thankfully, Beetlejuice is ready to run to your rescue......Warning: attempted rape. Angst. Happy ending.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141
Collections: Fanfics_I_like(Jacquelyn_Winchester)1





	My Protection

**MY PROTECTION**

_(Beetlejuice x Reader)_

  *   
Truthfully, it had been your idea. After spending a lovely evening at your best friend’s house, she offers to drive you home, but you decline. It’s not that late, and you don’t want to trouble her. Besides, you only live a few blocks away and a little post dinner walk will be good for you, you argue. She’s reluctant, but you insist and finally she lets you go. You put on your coat and head out, making your way down the street. You check the time: half past midnight. You should be home in no more than twenty five minutes… fifteen, maybe, if you take the shortcut through the park. You stop in your tracks and turn towards the park’s entrance: should you? Or shouldn’t you? 
  * It’s certainly not a menacing place, but given the time it’s also deserted. You think quickly: if you have to walk all the way around, it’s going to take much longer… as if on cue, you feel a small cramp in your foot. The heels you’ve been wearing all day are starting to take their toll… Finally, you sigh and make up your mind. You’ll just walk quickly and stay on the main road, it’s nicely lit and there’s no one around. You’ll be fine. 
  * You’ve been walking for five minutes, focusing on your own breathing and listening to the sound of your heels on the pavement, when you hear laughter nearby. You look up: three guys are sitting on a bench, their hands occupied by beers and cigarettes - joints, from the smell of it. You hesitate. There’s no way around them, unless you take a completely dark path to your right. If you want to cross through, you’ll have to pass in front of them. You huff. _What now?_ You’d almost made it! But what other choice do you have? Of course, you could always ask for company… for _his_ company. 
  * You roll your eyes. What the hell are you talking about? _What are you, a baby?_ Besides, you know how he is: hyper protective, anxious, and slightly paranoid. The last thing you needed to add to your night right now was a long, endless rant of his, telling you how irresponsible you’d been and how he knew it, he should’ve followed you to your friend’s house after all… You chuckle to yourself, you can almost hear his voice. You also feel an unexpected pang of regret for the fight you’d had with him the day before… but after all, could he blame you if you weren’t exactly ready to explain to your friend what a poltergeist was doing in your life? You’d ended up having a big fight and you hadn’t talked to each other since then…And now, you really wish you hadn’t. You take a deep breath: all the more reason to hurry up and get back home to him, then.
  * You start walking again, heading decisively along your path and blatantly ignoring the gang. As you walk by them, however, you immediately hear one of them make a long, howling whistle your way. You tense up slightly, but try to ignore it. “ _Don’t stop walking,_ ” you think to yourself.
  * “Hey, babygirl, your ass looks real nice in that dress!” You hear another one call after you.  
“ _Just keep walking…_ ” you keep repeating mentally.  
“Yo baby, come over here! We just wanna see your pretty face up close…”  
You’ve walked past them by now, and have obviously no intention of stopping. However, neither do they.  
“Hey, you, did you hear what my friend said?”  
You feel a cold shiver run down your spine when you hear movement behind you and realize they’ve gotten on their feet.  
“Come on, what’s wrong with you? Just stop for a moment!”  
You try to speed up discreetly, so as not to make them see you’re scared.  
“Hey…. hey! I said stop! What the fuck is your problem?”  
You hear them pick up the pace. At this point, your heartbeat is fluttering and you feel dread spreading through your veins. You’re walking as fast as you can without running, but you hear them coming up behind you quickly. You gasp when suddenly you feel a hand grab your arm and yank you backward. You turn: one of the guys has his grip on you, and he sneers as soon as you look at him.  
“Hey, bitch, are you deaf or something?” He asks, his breath stinking of alcohol. He pulls you towards him, and you try to stand your ground. “My friend asked you to stop and come over to talk to us, didn’t you fucking hear him?”  
Another guy steps up besides you, laughing as he flicks his cigarette away, “Looks like this bitch doesn’t like talking much!”  
Your body jolts when you feel another pair of hands grab your waist from behind: the third guy is standing right behind you. “With a body like this? Who needs her to talk? Am I right?” He pulls at your dress, and you twist around, trying to smack his hands away. 
  * They laugh. “Looks like the bitch wants to bite, though!”  
The man holding your arm grabs your wrist and roughly pulls you towards him, distracting you from the guy behind you. “Well, let’s take a closer look then…”  
The guy behind you suddenly pushes up against your back, wrapping his arms around you and trying to rip your coat off.  
“Get off me… _Get OFF of me!_ ” You growl, trying desperately to free yourself from him.  
You can’t stop him, of course. He yanks the buttons of your coat open and starts roaming his hands across your body as his friend keeps holding both your wrists in his grasp. You feel the other guy walk up besides you and start touching your thighs, gripping your ass and trying to force his hands between your legs. You’re kicking and screaming, but it’s no use against three grown men’s force.  
“Hey… _hey!_ Stop moving, bitch!”  
You keep twisting and turning furiously, until you see the guy in front of you reach in his pocket and whip out a pocket knife, the moonlight reflecting off its blade. He cups your mouth with his free hand, glaring at you threateningly.  
“Keep moving, and I carve your fucking face, get it?”   
You stop dead in your tracks. The panic of what they’re about to do is settling in. You’re going to be raped, and there’s nothing you can do about it. You stand, frozen, at their mercy. The two other guys start groping you again, trying to pull your skirt up and rip your blouse open. Your eyes are fixed on the knife as you desperately try to find a way out. Realizing there’s nothing else you can do, you make a decision: you open your mouth and bite down as hard as you can on the asshole’s hand. He yells, letting you go. It’s only for a moment, but it’s enough. 
  * “BeetlejuicebeetlejuiceBEETLEJUICE!”  
A number of things seem to happen all at once. You feel a sharp pain in your forearm where the man’s blade cuts you. You hear the other two men laugh at your absurd calling out. And then… It’s not that he appears, rather that in the blink of an eye you’re no longer standing where you were standing. Instead, you’re sitting on an empty bench safely hidden behind a group of bushes. 
  * It happens so fast, you barely have time to realize and you don’t understand what’s going on…until your eyes focus again and you look up to see Beetlejuice holding both your shoulders and leaning down towards you, his face a mask of worry. 
  * “B-beej…” you mumble, realizing that you’re shaking so hard that you can’t even speak.  
He’s asking you something, but you can’t quite make out what it is. Your heartbeat is so fast and your breathing is so shallow that you can barely hear anything else. You try to focus on him: his trademark worn out striped suit, his unkempt green hair falling in front of his white face, the purple around his eyes making his expression even more wild… Finally, you manage to calm down just enough to hear what he’s saying. 
  * “…hurt you? _Did they hurt you?_ Answer me!” He asks, shaking you slightly, “Babes, come on!”  
“I-I don’t…”  
“ _Did. They. Hurt. You._ ” His eyes are glowing with so much rage, you’re almost scared to answer.  
“Beej, I was…”  
“Babes. I need to know if you’re okay. _Right now._ ” You’ve never seen him so serious. Slowly, you nod your head. “Good, because I was ready to-” he stops when his gaze falls on your forearm. You look down: a fine line of blood is trickling down to your hand, a few drops already falling to the ground. You’d been so dazed by Beetlejuice’s arrival that you’d almost forgotten about it.  
“Oh…” You say softly, “It’s nothing, he -” the words die in your mouth when you look back up and see his expression. 
  * His face, if possible, has turned even more white. He begins breathing more heavily, literally shaking with rage, his nostrils flaring. His lips curl back as he lets out an animalistic, guttural growl that rumbles through his chest. Despite knowing perfectly well that his anger is not directed at you, it sends a shiver running from your neck to your toes. You almost recoil. Then, slowly, he turns his head towards you and you gasp: his green hair is rapidly turning blood red, and his expression is so enraged you’re certain he could murder with a single stare. Realizing what he’s about to do, you shake your head.  
“N-no, Beej, I’m okay, it’s -”  
But you barely have time to see his eyes flashing as red as his hair, before he’s gone.  
You don’t see him, and you definitely can’t see your attackers from where you’re hiding… but you can certainly hear their screams.
  * And then, out of nowhere, you hear a single crack of thunder. And you are sure as hell that there is no storm coming your way.  
Then… you only hear silence. 
  * He comes back a few moments later, but it feels like an eternity. Between trying to calm yourself, trying to make sense of what the fuck is going on, and trying to understand where you are, you can’t seem to focus on anything. When you hear a faint pop, you look up and see him appear a few feet away from you. You can hardly speak, because your mind is still reeling not only with thoughts of what just happened to you, but what he just did. He turns around slowly and walks over to you. You look him up and down: he looks exactly the same…except for the little dots of red that are tainting his suit. His hair, you notice, it’s almost back to being green. Except for a few spare red locks. 
  * He’s still breathing heavily, but now you can tell it’s because he’s trying to calm himself. He stops in front of you, hanging his head and closing his eyes for a second. You stand still, unsure of what to do. Then, he opens his eyes again and kneels slightly, wordlessly picking you up bridal stile. He looks at you, examining your face, his expression intense. You return his gaze, examining his face searching for a trace of an answer of what just happened. But then you realize you’re not sure you want to know. He lifts his hand and slowly drags a finger across your forearm, immediately healing your wound. You look at him thankfully, then gently wrap your arms around his neck, nodding to let him know you’re okay. 
  * He nods back, and in a flash you’re home. You’re still not quite sure how he manages to extend his powers to you, but now is definitely not the time to ask. He sets you down gently. You straighten yourself up, standing right in front of him. There’s a tense silence between you. You gather the courage to speak. 
  * “Thank you…”  
You feel the wind being knocked out of you as he suddenly reaches out and grabs you, crushing you against him in a fierce hug. He buries his head in the crook of your neck, nuzzling his face against your skin.  
“Don’t ever do that again.” He whispers in your ear.  
You nod.  
“Tell me they didn’t…”  
You shake your head. He lets out a slow, deep sigh of relief.  
At this point, you reach up and wrap your arms around him, finally relaxing in his touch as he holds you close, practically cuddling you in his arms.  
“Thank you…” you manage to choke out again, starting to feel emotional as the reality of the moment starts to settle in.  
“Are you still feeling scared?” He mumbles in your ear, still not letting you go.  
You hesitate for a second, then nod again. He makes a small ‘ _tsk_ ’ sound, and you feel his hands gently knead your skin, softly massaging you as he pulls you even closer in an attempt to comfort you. The gesture actually makes you tear up, and he senses your breath become uneven.  
“ _It’s okay, baby…_ ” he whispers, “ _It’s all over. You’re safe. I’m here. It’s all right._ ”  
He starts kissing your neck lightly, trying to sooth you. You take a deep breath, closing your eyes…  
“ _…did you kill them?_ ” 
  * You sense him tense up and he stops kissing you. For a moment, he stays still. Then he pulls away from you, slowly. You hold his gaze, wondering if you should’ve kept your mouth shut. He looks at you intently for a moment. Then - to your surprise, you have to admit - he shakes his head.  
“Then what did…”  
“They’ve been dealt with, and that’s all that matters.”  
You close your mouth, understanding from his tone of voice that it’s best to not ask anymore. But you feel an icy chill in your stomach when you realize the three men have probably dealt with a fate worse than death. You shiver involuntarily, and he raises an eyebrow. Then he closes his eyes and sighs.  
“I better go, then…”  
“Wait… What? No!”  
“The last thing I need is to be here knowing you’re scared of me, now.”  
He turns to walk away but you grab his arm and he turns back to look at you. “I’m _not_ scared of you.” You say determinedly. He doesn’t seem convinced, but you repeat, “ _I am not afraid of you._ ” He turns away once again but you tug at his sleeve. “…And _I need you to stay here with me now_.” 
  * He gives you a questioning look, but you stand your ground and he nods once to tell you he understood. Instead of letting go of his arm, you tug on his sleeve again and pull him towards you. He obliges, walking back into your arms as you embrace him again. Feeling wrapped in the warmth of his embrace makes you feel safe and secure. And slowly you sense your heartbeat going back to normal. 
  * “…Can we go to bed now?”  
He pulls back slightly, frowning at you as he realizes what you’re implying, “Babes, I’m not sure it’s the best thing to do…”  
“ _Please,_ ” you cut him off, “I…I need to get them out of my mind. I just…I need to be feel you’re with me right now, okay?”  
“I **_am_** with you, baby…”  
“Then I need to feel you closer still,” you retort, before adding, “I mean… I want a shower, first.”  
He actually chuckles at that simple request. “Are you asking me to…?”  
“ _No,_ ” you answer quickly, blushing slightly, “I can do that by myself. Just… wait for me in my bed? Please?” You insist, squeezing his waist slightly. He nods: of course he won’t leave you, especially now. You smile weakly at him. Then reach up and finally kiss him. He closes his eyes, kissing you back as softly as possible. You try to focus only on the familiar feeling of his mouth moving against yours, trying to block out everything else. He holds his arms protectively around your waist, pulling you against him. You gently cup his face with your hands and pull back slightly.  
“Just give me five minutes,” you whisper, and he lets you go. You pick up your things and head to the bathroom, giving yourself a long, steaming hot shower to wipe away as much filth as possible. Then you quickly dry yourself up and head to your room, anticipating what’s to come: true to his word, he’s laying on your bed waiting for you. 
  * You make love, slowly and gently. He’s reluctant, at first, because he’s still not sure it’s the right thing to do, given what happened tonight. But you insist. You need to feel him, all of him… you need to feel his skin against your skin…you need to feel his hands touch you where those assholes tried to touch you, to wipe away their fingerprints forever… you need to feel yourself covered and protected by his body… you need to feel his mouth cover every inch of your skin, to make you forget that anything else other than his lips exists in this world… And you say it all to him. He understands. He always does.
  * And so he worships your body, gently holding and caressing you as he settles on top of you…and you allow yourself to finally relax, feeling protected by the way his weight pins you to the mattress… he kisses you, and touches you everywhere, and then he pushes into you and you feel him filling you so delightfully that you sense nothing else, but heaven… And slowly but surely, with every kiss, and every sway of his hips, and every soft moan that escapes your lips, and every caress that wipes away your fear and anxiety, he fixes everything… In a way only he can… And you are lost in a cloud of bliss until you fall peacefully asleep, still wrapped in his arms.
  * Knowing he’ll take care of you…
  * And knowing he’ll be right there when you wake up. 




End file.
